Monster
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: "I'm in love with a criminal And this type of Love isn't rational Please don't cry, I'll be alright All reason aside I just can't deny I love the guy" I was his Bonnie and he was my Clyde. Jim Moriarty/OC Jim MoriartyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Jim Moriarty.

Well, that wasn't his name when I first met him, he went by Mackenzie Smith, which was weird to me because he didn't look like his name was that, it didn't fit him.

He had on a very expensive suit, probably a Westwood, his black hair was slicked back, shoes perfectly shined and his Irish accent all screamed 'MONEY!'  
His eyes had an aware and alert look in them but when he looked at me I saw something else.

Another thing that I found odd was that he was here in a book store. Shouldn't people like him have their own library in their mansion in a up class neighborhood? Not be in a downtown New York book store.

I will never forget his first words to me though, they would forever be in mind. He looked at me with his beautiful chestnut colored eyes and said "Hello kitten, you are just the woman I've been looking for." His accent making everything even more sexy, if that was even possible.

"Oh, well, what can I help you with, sir?" I basically stuttered out, the way he was looking at me making me nervous.

"It's not about how you can help me, love, it's about how I can help you."

I had absolutely no idea what he meant by that and he could tell I was confused. He laughed, it was a light chuckle that had a tingle run through me.

"Will you have dinner with me?" He asked his hand gently touching mine.

"Dinner?" I questioned

This gorgeous, rich man wanted to have dinner with me? Me? A 21 year old wearing glasses, a plain T-shirt and jeans, was he serious? He could easily have any model, actress, singer or even playboy bunny he wanted but he was asking me to dinner.

"Are you serious?"

"Very, I've passed by this store over a dozen times and I see you in here seeming so happy with the books and I'm always intrigued by you."

"What's your name?" I asked and that is when he said...

"Mackenzie, Mackenzie Smith."

"I'm Isis."

"Just Isis?" He smirked

"You have to earn my last name." I joked making him laugh a little.

"Ok, so, Isis is a very beautiful name, the same as the Egyptian goddess if I am not mistaken, she was the devour-er of souls and she also ruled the underworld at times with her husband." He spouted off the facts and I smiled, he was well educated, probably went to some expensive college.

"You are correct."

"So, did that answer earn myself dinner with you?" He picked up my hand and kissed it getting me all flustered again, his lips were soft.

"I-I, um, sure but can it be tomorrow instead? I have plans tonight." I stuttered

"That's fine, love, just give me your number and I will text you." He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Okay." I squeaked and rattled off my number as he put it in his phone.

"I wish I could stay here until you get off, kitten, but I have some business I have to deal with. So, I will text you and see you very soon." He kissed my hand once again, giving me one last smoldering look, rendering me speechless, and left the store.

Leaving behind only his scent, he smelled divine too, like...mint, a fresh, clean smell. Not like all the other guys who put on way too much cologne or didn't wear anything at all!

He was perfect, well, as far as looks went but I would really have to get to know him in order to deem him all around perfect.

I just hoped he didn't get bored with me before I had a chance to.

* * *

**MORIARTY LIVES! Lol:p**

**So this story takes place before the episode "The great game" and will probably end at series 3 of Sherlock but I'm not sure.**

**I'll have to figure it out...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mackenzie wasn't lying when he said he would text me soon, he text me right after he had left and then randomly all through the night and then all day the next day.

I couldn't lie, it was nice to have the attention of a man on me and he didn't ask pointless question and talk about himself. When he picked me up from my small apartment that night I was nervous but he assured me there was no reason to be.

We didn't go to some fancy restaurant which I was happy about, I really wasn't the type of girl who wanted to go to those type of places on a first date, I wanted to have fun, laugh and get to know him and he seemed to be on then same wavelength as me.

He showed up at 6pm, looking amazing in just some jeans, a black button up, with a black leather jacket, the first two buttons on his shirt undone and I'm sure he had on some name brand tennis. He looked like a male model.

"Hello darling, you look beautiful as always." He greeted giving me a light kiss on the cheek, that had me blush, before helping me into the car.

He drove us to a cute little diner where we sat in the privacy of a booth, laughed, people watched, shared embarrassing stories and ate.

"My favorite writer is Edgar Allan Poe as well." He stated

"He was amazing, I've always been, I guess, intrigued by the darkness of his stories and poems. Death has always seemed to catch my attention." I admitted, then regretted saying that, he probably thought I was a freak now.

"Really, how interesting." He said, a flash of an emotion I didn't recognize in his eyes but was gone quickly.

"You probably think I'm weird now." I laughed nervously.

"I like weird and abnormal, if you weren't then you wouldn't have caught my attention, love."

I smiled, I was really starting to like him.

After we left the diner he took me to play paintball. We decided to compete against each other, one on one, he was red, I was blue.

"I'm really good with guns and shooting, watch yourself." I said winking at him and laughing before running out into the field beginning the game.

Most of my time I was hiding until he found his way into my territory, he went pass me the first time and I jumped out shot him and ran.

"Oh, you are good, love, but I'm better!" He called before coming after me.

The whole hour was spent with him and I chasing after each other, our gear ruined by the paint but we ended it when I had my gun poised in his face, I was straddling him since I basically jumped him and he laid there with surprise apparent in his eyes.

"Do you give up?" I asked

"Never."

"Then you will be terminated." I laughed playfully before getting up and shooting him one last time.

We left there with him looking at me with, it seemed, pride. I liked it.

He dropped me off back at my apartment and walked me to my door. I wanted to kiss him but I surely wasn't making the first move.

"I had fun tonight, thanks." I smiled

"You deserve nothing but fun times." He said pushing my hair behind my ear. His hand lingering and before I knew it he swept me up in a kiss.

His other hand gripping my waist bringing me closer to him. Our lips heatedly moving against each others until someone slammed their door and startled us making us break apart.

I laughed and hid my face in his shoulder as the person walked by, he rubbed my back and kissed the side of my head having me lift my head and look into his eyes.

Yeah, I fell in love with him right in that sweet moment.

* * *

We were together for a whole year before he decided to tell me who he really was and what he did.

Of course I was surprised and I felt somewhat betrayed but I also felt scared, the man that I had been dating for a year just told me that he was a criminal, he's killed plenty of people with just a snap of his fingers. And his name was James Moriarty, Jim for short.

"I'm telling you this because I trust you and because I'm returning back to London, I want you to come with me."

Come with him to London after he told me the horrible truth about him! I mean, I had some thoughts about death and murder but I never could or would act on them but this man, he had done it all.

He said he could trust me but could I trust him? This was a whole new person I had to get to know, did I even want to?

"Oh, kitten, I'm still the same person just with a different name and occupation, please believe me." He said after seeing the conflict in my eyes and indecision on my face.

I was stupid and young and in love and I went against my better judgement. I quit my job, packed up what little I had and moved to a different country with my serial killer, consulting criminal boyfriend.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the wonderful review, follows and favs!**

**Jim has been one of my favorite villains since I first saw him on Sherlock and I love Andrew Scott's portrayal of him!**

**Now that he has told Isis who he really is he's going to be a little different with her, of course.**

**Thanks for reading!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**There's a reason that this story is rated M. If you don't want to read anything of the sexual kind I suggest you skip the last part of this chapter, it will be in** _Italic!_

* * *

I opened one of the two doors to the condo Mackenzie...I mean _Jim_ brought me to. It was beautiful, I was already amazed at being in London but then being brought to the place where I would be living did me in.

"Do you like it?" He asked coming in behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love it." I said shying away from him a little.

He showed me around, taking me into the bedroom last. The bed was huge and the room was decorated in dark colors. The bathroom that connected to it was huge as well, the tub looking as if it could be a little swimming pool.

What really got me was the closet, it was already packed with a bunch of clothes for me, every color, any style and all kinds of shoes.

"I can't accept this, I'll feel like I have to pay you back."

"Darling, we've been with each other for a year, we aren't strangers, you owe me nothing. Can't I spoil my woman?" He gently rubbed my cheek with his soft fingers and I couldn't help but flinch a little.

We were strangers, the man I had been with was named Mackenzie and was a lawyer. The man I was with now was named Jim and helped plan out crimes and killed people. I knew there was something different about him from the first beginning but not this.

"Are you ever going to stop flinching when I try to touch you?!" He snapped

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered out an apology, I didn't want to make him mad, I had never seen him that way and I didn't wish to see it now.

He sighed, dropping his hand from me and began walking to the door "I have some business to attend to, I'll be back in time for dinner. Get comfortable, lounge around, you can even go out but only if Sebastian is with you."

"What, he has to come with me, why?" I asked running after him.

Sebastian Moran kind of scared me, he was a lot taller than I was, seemed to have no emotion and his blonde hair and blue eyes made it worse.

I stopped in my tracks when Jim suddenly turned and looked at me "Sebastian will protect you."

"Protect me, from what?!"

"My enemies, the first moment you stepped off the plane you were a target and if they see you wandering around London alone they will try to kidnap you, maybe even kill you." He responded looking into my eyes.

Oh, God what had I gotten myself into? So that means I would never be able to be by myself outside. I always needed someone with me, no freedom.

"Don't fret, love, its not all bad at least we have each other right?"

**_No_**.

"Yes." I said instead and he seemed pleased with that answer as he bent to kiss me.

What was strange was I still loved his kisses, he hadn't changed that and the way he would touch me seemed the same.

"Besides, Moran knows his way around while you would probably get lost." He said then kissed my forehead and left with no other words.

Sebastian poked his head in from the entrance and gave me a slight nod "If you need anything I'll be out here." He said and closed the door without any other answers from me.

I sighed running a hand through my hair and looked around the living room. May as well take a shower and change.

* * *

I came out the bathroom almost an hour later feeling refreshed, I went into the closet and looked for something comfortable to put on and ended up in a cute, white, comfortable, cotton dress. The end of it stopping just mid-thigh. I slipped on some flats and slid out from the bedroom past the living room and into the kitchen.

The fridge was packed with food as was the cabinet so I decided that I would make dinner for Jim and I, my specialty, chicken Alfredo. I began on it right away since it was already 3:30pm and he said he would be back in time for dinner.

I turned on the tv to keep me company for the next hour and when I was done I took Sebastian some food. I wasn't going to be mean and rude to him just because he scared me a little.

I finally sat down to watch tv and rest and ended up falling to sleep on the couch only to be woken up not even 20 minutes later by Jim running his hand up my leg, he reached my thigh and I stopped him, putting my hand atop his and he giggled, which I thought was adorable.

"Hello, darling."

"Hey, Jim I made us dinner." I sat up and he knelt in front of me.

"I see, what else did you do?"

"Just took a shower, watched a little tv." He raised his hand to touch my cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb and this time I didn't flinch.

He saw that and smiled "How about tomorrow I take you out?"

"I would like that." I held my hand on his and kissed his palm before we got up and ate.

"How was your...business?" I asked him uncomfortably not knowing exactly what to call what he did.

"It went quite well."

* * *

He disappeared again after dinner and came back right when I was going to get ready for bed.

"How about I help take that dress off you." He said pressing himself against me from behind, his hands sliding up my dress hem. He got to my underwear and slid his hand in, I moaned as he touched me, making my skin burn from his touch, making me wet with his actions.

_"Mmm you know how long it's been since I've touched you like this?" He breathed in my ear and kissed my shoulder as he slid his finger in me making me gasp._

_"A-A couple m-months." I gasped out_

_"Mmhmm and do you know how boring it is to touch myself? I'd rather touch you." He drawled, his accent and words making me impossibly hotter._

_His fingers were working their magic, pumping in and out of me as I leaned back on him heavily but suddenly he snatched his fingers out of me and had me pinned against the nearest wall._

_"Jim." I whimpered getting used to his name on my lips._

_"Shh." He began tearing off my clothes leaving me naked and wet with want for him._

_"On the bed, now!" He demanded his eyes crowded with lust._

_I did as he said liking the way he was talking and acting. When he was Mackenzie everytime we had sex it was soft, sweet, and caring. Not that I didn't love that because I did but it was always a turn on to do different things. I liked that he was being rough._

_I laid back on the bed and realized there was a mirror above it. Oh, man this was freaky. I looked at myself laid out and waiting for him as he stripped everything swiftly and smoothly. God, his body was amazing!_

_"You like the mirror, pet?" His voice rolled over me making the heat at the core of me worsen._

_"Yes." I squeaked out as he climbed over top me, kissing me deeply, caressing my body._

_I wasn't a girl who liked having her nipples pinched and sucked and bit, I thought it was uncomfortable and I had expressed that to him early in our relationship so he kept it simple using simple touches and kisses to work me up. I was already hot and wet for him so it was easy for him to glide right into me, my body adjusting to him again._

_"You're always so tight and ready for me baby." He groaned into my shoulder._

_"Only for you." I breathed as he began thrusting in and out of me, making moans slip out of my mouth with each one._

_I looked into the mirror and my attention was caught on Jim's muscles, the way they worked, tensing at each thrust, his body pushing into mine, the way I looked under him._

_"You see yourself getting your pleasure from me, the way you cling to me?" He panted in my ear._

_"Yes."_

_He began pounding into me harder, my eyes closed as the build up of pleasure got bigger. The hot feeling in my core getting hotter and there was a pressure in my head. My body tensed as I finally climaxed seeing stars behind my closed eyes as he helped me ride my orgasm out and he finally came to his, groaning into my neck, his heavy breathing blessing my skin. He laid on top of me for a while and I held him there loving to feel the weight of his body on mine._

"I love you." I said as my breathing pattern slowed to its regular pace.

He looked down at me seeming to search my face for something before he responded "I love you, too, kitten." He gave a quick kiss to my lips before removing himself from me and lying down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"So, is the mirror going to stay there?" I asked

"Do you not like it?"

"I do but I'd rather not wake up every morning and first see how horrible I look."

He laughed and began playing with my hair "It will be gone tomorrow, then."

I smiled up at him before pressing my lips to his.

I could get over what he did for work and that he lied about his name and job, really, all I wanted was him and as long as I had him it was enough, right?

* * *

**2 updates in one night, yes!**

**Hope you enjoyed these chapter and I will update again soon but there may be a time skip in the next chapter, just warning you now!**

**Thanks for reading!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**1 year later**_

* * *

I should have known this would happen, dealing with Jim, something like this was simply bound to happen.

Kidnapped.

Why do they call it that anyway, I'm an adult, shouldn't they call it adultnapped? Anyway, this wasn't fun, not at all but it was all planned, every single detail, Jim had trained me for this and I mean extremly trained me.

For the last year that I was with him I had started preparing for this and I began to think maybe he wooed me and brought me here just so I could become his little soldier but then he would touch me, kiss me and tell me he loved me and that thought went away.

Back to the task at hand, getting information and getting out, getting to the safe point and calling Sebastian to come and get me.

"You are a pretty, little darling aren't you? I can see why Moriarty likes you, must be good in bed if he's kept you around this long." The big, bulky man who was one of my two kidnappers said coming closer to me and touching my face.

"Please, let me go." I whimpered playing the part of scared victim.

"Hmm if you give me something I might let you go." He said a malicious tone in his voice.

"W-what do you want?" I asked but knew damn well what he was talking about, disgusting pig!

"Show me why Moriarty keeps you." He said going to remove the rope that kept me against the chair.

The fool, he was about to get the surprise of his life. He took my wrist and stood me up and slammed me against the wall, he began kissing down my neck and that was it for me.

I kicked him, pretty hard I might add in his probably diseased cock and he groaned backing away from me.

_"While he's taken off guard you have your chance."_ I heard Jim's voice in my head.

I kicked him again, throwing some punches in there that hurt but could be ignored.

_"Ignore the pain, don't let your brain register it until you've completely finished."_

The man was on the floor now, knocked out from my continuous assults, I took the two guns that he had. One for now and one for later because I'm sure there were some others right behind the door.

_"If they aren't important...kill them."_ Jim taught me.

This man he was no use to me or anyone else, he didn't have the information I needed. I aimed the gun at his head and shot twice.

Done with that one, now, on to the next.

* * *

"Where are you?" Sebastian's voice came through the phone.

I had made it out, alive and only a bit beat up. Now I was at a phone booth in the city calling Sebastian so he could pick me up.

I was tired and worn out, they had kept me for 2 days, I was hardly fed, I smelled horrible, okay maybe not that horrible, and I wanted to sleep. I was happy I finally got the information Jim needed though.

I rattled off the street address and waited patiently inside the warmth of the red booth until I finally saw the sleek, black car pull up.

"Mission accomplished?" He asked when I was safely seated in the car.

"Yup."

* * *

I walked into the condo and sighed, after two days of being away from here I was grateful to be back. I went straight to the bathroom, peeling my old, dirty clothes off me as I went and I took a long, hot shower, washing my hair to get the stench out and when I was thoroughly clean I got out and put on some comfortable clothes.

Jeans and a cute sweater to keep warm.

When I came out of the bedroom Sebastian was sitting on the couch in the living room with alcohol and cotton balls.

"I know you just took a shower but I have to make sure those cuts and scratches are clean so they won't get infected." He explained and I nodded sitting next to him.

He was surprisingly gentle as he cleaned them.

"Where's Jim?" I asked I hadn't seen my boyfriend in more than a week and I missed him, he was having his own mission to do, which had him out all the time and had him pretending to date some other woman, her name was Molly Hooper, I believe.

I saw the info on her, she was a quiet woman who worked in the morgue of the hospital. A nerdy looking girl with no life and hardly any personality, probably didn't date at all.

She was lucky, she had my Jim, well, not exactly mine. He was pretending to be someone else and the man is a good actor.

"He's...out." Was all I got from him as he finished.

"Mmhmm" I said, got up and went to the kitchen to eat.

I knew where he was, at the hospital, playing as Jim from IT, playing as that Molly chicks boyfriend just so he could get information on this Sherlock Holmes character.

I could do better, I could probably get information straight from the source!

That was it!

I slammed the door of the cabinet, I was going to go down to the hospital and see what this woman was like. Now to just have a reason for going down there...

* * *

I walked into the hospital, my heels clicking on the clean floors, my head held high as I walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to identify a body." I said to the nurse.

"Oh, yes, you must be Alex Kingsly." She said

"Yes, I am." I said taking on that role, accent and all.

"You have to go down to the morgue, take these elevators down to the basement and turn right when you get off." She handed me a pass.

"Thank you." I said doing exactly as she told me and I was down where I needed to be in no more than 3 minutes.

There was an older man, probably in his 40's who let me in the first set of doors, I saw his eyes wander over my body as I walked away.

I got to another door that he told me to go through and that's where I would see the girl, that Hooper woman, she worked today I checked.

I pushed the door open and was met with a disturbing sight.

"Kissing around dead bodies, how romantic." I drawled sarcastically and the two broke apart.

Molly Hooper and him, Jim.

"I-I'm sorry." The mousy girl stuttered pushing a loose strand of hair that had come out of her ponytail behind her ear. "You're here to identify a body?"

"Mmhmm" she rushed over to the freezers to take out the body and I glared at Jim before following after her slowly, my heels echoing in the small space.

"He came in not too long ago, he didn't have any I.D. on him but there was a phone number with your name." She explained

I looked down at the man, of course I had no idea who he was but to the woman I was pretending to be it was her no good, drug using brother. So I began crying.

"That's him, my brother Sean, I told him to stop doing drug, that it would kill him one day!" I wiped the tears away but I really felt nothing.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Molly said sincerely.

"Thank you."

I spent the next minutes giving her information before I could leave. Jim had already slipped his way out and I wasn't surprised to see him in the elevator waiting for me.

When the elevator doors closed neither of us said anything only a few second later Jim talked.

"Nice to see you're back and alive." There was my Jim.

"Nice to see you're having fun." I shot back with attitude and he laughed.

We stayed quiet the rest of the way up and when the doors were about to open I spoke.

"I expect to see you home tonight and you better get there at a resonable time." I said harshly and the doors opened. I walked briskly out of there, I dare him to say anything to me when I saw him again.

I was not scared of James Moriarty, not anymore.

* * *

**Heeeyy people!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Isis has changed a lot over the year hasn't she? A little more colder I would say, a little tougher.**


	5. Chapter 5

**More M rated smut in this chapter but not to worry, it's super short and not really all that graphic. so, enjoy!**

* * *

Jim walked into then condo that night at 8 expecting Isis to be sleep. He would look in on her and then leave right back out again, he had more things he had to attend to but once he walked in he was truly surprised(which was rare) to see Isis standing there with a smile on her face and a cake in her hands, the candles lit and sitting perfectly on top of them.

"Happy Birthday, baby!" She said happily

It was his birthday? He couldn't recall, he had never really celebrated it.

"Its the reason why I wanted you to come home tonight." She put the cake down looking at his face which was void of expression.

"My birthday, really?" He said harshly.

The silly girl getting all caught up in her emotions for him. He was close to getting to Sherlock and she wanted to play house.

"So, now your angry?!" She said frustrated

"Oh, let me see...YES!" He yelled

"Well, I'm so sorry to take you away from your master plans, I just wanted to spend time with my fucking boyfriend!" She yelled right back at him.

She couldn't believe this shit, all she wanted were a few minutes of his time and he couldn't even spare her that!

"Where are all these emotions coming from?" He asked. Over the year she hadn't complained, not one bit but all of a sudden...boom.

"Sorry if everyone can't be a psychopath like you." She ended before walking past him. He tried to catch her arm but she shook him off.

This woman, she amazed him, frustrated him and excited him and he undoubtedly was crazy about her. She made him feel...well...not bored. Regardless of what everyone and she thought of him he actually did feel a wide range of emotions but he never let it get to him.

He walked to the bedroom where she had gone. He opened the door to see her packing her stuff.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her but she kept quiet and continued what she was doing.

She had nowhere to go, she came here with nothing and if she left she would have nothing, he was her everything.

"Stop." He said but she didn't listen so he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she struggled.

"Stop." He said this time with force behind it.

She stopped struggling and kept still. She didn't want to leave him but she was lonely all the time, he wasn't here with her and she couldn't have friends because of the life she was now leading.

"I'm sorry." He said loosening his hold on her. "I know how hard this is for you." He kissed her bare shoulder, she kept quiet.

"I know you think my emotions are fake but they aren't when it comes to you, if you left me I would be lost, you have made your way into my heart."

"You don't have a heart." She said but she really didn't believe that, there were times where his emotions were real, she could tell.

"We both know that's not true." He turned her around to face him. One arm snaking around her waist and his other hand reaching up to stroke her face.

She softened under his touch, sighing at the contact she craved.

"Daddy appreciates what you did." He kissed her lips softly.

"Really?"

"Mhmm, I'm sorry for yelling."

"You should be." Her hands began unbuttoning his suit jacket and he laughed letting her continue.

Both of them removing clothes little by little until they were both undressed. His hands rubbing her skin sensually, he picked her up and moved her against the wall, rubbing his hard, erect member against her core making her moan. She moved her hips trying to get him to enter her and he laughed at her attempts while kissing down her neck and shoulder.

He bit her hard while entering her soft, hot, wet core and she cried out. He wasted no time and began fucking her brains out against the wall, on the floor and ended on the bed.

She was so worn out that she basically passed out when they were done and didn't wake up until the afternoon. By then Jim was gone and she was pissed at him again for leaving, so she was going to leave out to, she wanted to interact with people so that's exactly what she was going to do.

Jim could come find her instead of her finding him and she knew he would.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello there, love, what's your name?" Another drunken bastard came up asking me.

This would be 5th one, I believe, I was beginning to regret trying to come out and make friends and why were therr so many drunk people?! It was only 4pm for Christ sakes!

"My name is get the fuck away from me before I chop your cock off!" I said and his eyes widened as he stepped away.

"Bad day?" Another voice asked and I looked towards it to see a nice looking man. He was short than me, blonde hair that I saw had some grey in it, blue eyes, he was dressed casually and seemed not to be drunk. He was worth talking to.

"Yeah, just had a fight with the boyfriend, y'know?" I said

"Yeah, my flatmate and I had a bit of a falling out, too." He said "John Watson." He introduced

"Lilly Smith." I said giving him a fake name along with the fake accent I had been speaking in.

"Wonderful to meet you, Lilly, it seems we have similar problems today."

"Yes, I suppose so. Tell me something John, why are there so many people already drunk?" I asked and he gave a chuckle.

That's how we began talking and we didn't stop until the place closed which was at 8am.

"It was wonderful meeting you and if I ever need a doctor I will call you personally." I said

"Nice meeting you, too, I hope you and your boyfriend work things out."

"Same for you and your flatmate!" I called as we were parting ways.

I was not going back to the condo anytime soon, there were other places I could hang out at. For instance, a small tea shop that was open all night, it was kind of like a club for the mellow people.

I stayed there until 2am, that's when Jim text me.

**_Get home now._**

I ignored it and put my phone back in my bag, I rode the train back and forth until 4am and that's when I finally went back. When I opened the door it was dark and everything was still.

I got further in and his voice suddenly came from the armchair in the living room.

"Daddy is not pleased with your behavior, Isis." He said and I stayed quiet.

"Nothing to say now, kitten?" He stood up and the lights came on. He strolled over to me until he stood in front of me and suddenly his hand came up and smacked me hard.

So hard that it had me hit the floor. I sat there on the floor, stunned.

"Oh, look what you made me do." He said his voice conveying some type of disappointment.

He squatted down beside me and I glared at him silently. He had never hit me before, yelled sure but hit, never. He raised his hand again and I refused to flinch, I would not show weakness but instead of trying to strike me again his fingertips brushed against my cheek softly.

"You can't just wander like that, I was worried about you." his soft Irish tilt washing over me.

"You knew where I was, you placed a tracker in me, you could have easily come get me."

"Where is the fun in that, darling?" his fingers moving from my probably still red cheek, his hand going up into my hair and gripping it. "We had so much fun last night, what happened?"

"You left, that's what happened." I said angrily.

"You need so much attention, my spoiled brat. Well, I have a surprise for you." he yanked me up from the floor and turned me towards the bedroom door. "Come on out, Rich." he said

The door opened and I had to make sure I was seeing correctly. The man who was now standing in the doorway was a spitting image of Jim, if it wasn't for the unruly hair and the casual clothes I would have thought it was him.

"Isis, this is my twin brother, Richard."

Twin brother, he has a twin?! God, I hope he isn't as crazy as Jim, if he is I'm screwed!

"He doesn't get bored as quickly as I do, maybe he'll have some tolerance for you but don't forget you're still mine, I'm just...sharing." he smirked and pushed me into Richard's arms. "I'll be back later, have fun!" he walked out of the condo and I just stared after him.

Did he really just pass me off to his twin brother? I'm not to be shared!

"Well, you must be tired." Richard said after clearing his throat and I realized I was still in his arms. I pushed away and he let me go without a fight.

I looked at him and took all his features in trying to see if there was something that was different from Jim but I found nothing. Well, he kind of sounded like Jim too but then again so different, there wasn't a hint of psycho behind his words.

"Are you a Psychopath, too?" I asked glaring at him.

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair making it even more messy. "No, do you like that type of thing? I'm an actor so I can be whatever you want me to be, I've stood in for Jim plenty times." he rambled off.

"What do you mean you can be whatever I want you to be?"

"I'm here because Jim wants to please you, he says you're bored and need attention, so I'm your distraction." he explained and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want attention, I just wanted time with my...boyfriend." Was that what he was? We had never really established that.

"I can be him for you." he suggested softly

I looked into his eyes and finally saw the 100% difference between him and Jim, their eyes. Jim sometimes had such dead eyes that scared you, made you not be able to look into them and during rare times is where you saw excitement but Richard...Richard had such kind, warm eyes that made you feel invited to come talk to him, he made you feel comfortable with just a look.

That's what I wanted right now, some kindness, just like that man, John, I had met today.

"No, please don't, just be you."

"Okay, no problem, so, uh right, sleep."

"No, I'm not tired plus if I go to sleep now I'll be sleep all day tomorrow and I hate sleeping the day away." I explained

"What would you like to do then?"

"Well, I would like a shower and then eat and watch some tv."

"O-oh okay, would you like some company? N-not in the shower or anything, I-I meant-" he stumbled off and I laughed, he really was very different from Jim.

"Its okay, I know what you meant and sure company would be great." he moved himself from the doorway quickly and I giggled shutting it behind me.

I really hope he actually is nice, he said he's an actor so he could be acting like he wasn't a psychotic killer. Jim is a good actor, too, he could really decieve people. I really wish Richard isn't the same.  
~~~~~~~~~

I came out of the room 20 minutes later to find Richard with a bowl of popcorn and pop sitting on the table. I walked over and he gave me a small smile holding out the remote. I took it and plopped down right next to him.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked

"Anything you put on is fine."

"Oh, come on Jim just-" I realized I said the wrong name. "Sorry, _Richard_, that's what I meant."

"It's fine, you're just getting used to this whole thing."

I nodded, I don't think I would ever get used to this...

* * *

**So, I added in the whole _'Richard Brook is Jim's twin'_ theory in here. I thought it would make it more interesting...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring and following!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't seen Jim in a few days, I was beginning to worry. Richard came to check up on me every day but today I hadn't seen him either and I was wondering what was going on. Sebastian hadn't said anything to me about the twins and I'm sure he would have informed me if something had happened but that still didn't stop me from worrying.

So I did the thing I do best when I worry, eat. I had just finished stuffing my face with pizza when I heard the door open and close softly. My hand went to the gun Jim always kept under the coffee table, just in case. Light footsteps made their way to me and I turned to look at who it was while pointing the gun at them.

"What a warm welcome home this is!" Jim said giving me a smile as I put the gun down back where it belonged.

"Damn it, Jim, announce your presence next time." I grumbled and turned away from him. I was glad he was safe and unharmed but I was also still mad at him.

"Aww, love, you're not still upset with me are you?" he asked coming closer to me. I said nothing and he sighed heavily before coming around to my side of the couch; he unbuttoned his suit jacket, which he looked absolutely amazing in, and slid it off throwing it over the arm of the chair.

He loosened his tie before sliding it off completely and I shifted slightly trying to keep my eyes off of him in fear I would crack, he was teasing me, I knew it. He began unbuttoning his shirt and that's when I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from where I was sitting and his reflexes were quick as his hands gripped my waist as my arms went around his neck.

"I hate you." I breathed out, he laughed bringing me closer to him, his arms wrapping around me and his lips getting closer to mine as I closed my eyes waiting to feel his kiss.

"Is breá liom tú, mo aingeal lómhara." He whispered, his lips hovering close to mine and finally his lips graced mine.

I moaned into the kiss as I parted my mouth slightly for his tongue to enter, he tasted like mint from all the damn gum he loved to chew and I couldn't get enough of the taste. His hands traveled down past my ass and gripping my thighs lifting my legs around him not breaking the heated kiss. I clutched onto him like he was the last thing keeping me from drowning and he didn't let me go as he lowered us to the couch, my back hitting soft cushions.

God, I missed him so much, these past few days had been hell without him. I couldn't be mad at him, I'm in love with him and nothing could change that, he's mine and I'm his, we claimed each other a while ago and that claim would never disappear because of the fights and disagreements we had with each other.

"Isis, I need to ask you something." He panted out after taking his lips from the skin of my neck.

"Does it have to be now?" I groaned as I lifted up a little so I could reach his neck to kiss. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as I continued my assault.

"Yes, it has to be now." His Irish accent coming more pronounced.

I stopped and looked at him, he helped me sit up before he got up going over to his suit jacket and taking something out of the inside pocket. I tried to see what it was but he was turned from me and it seemed he had to take a second before turning back to me. It was then that I saw what was in his hand, a small black box.

"Jim, what is it?" I asked knowing damn well what it could have been.

"You know." Was his answer as he looked down at the box before handing it to me and I took it hesitantly and opened it. A beautifully cut diamond ring sat in it which took my breath away.

"You want to marry me?"

"You sound very surprised."

"I-I it's just…you don't seem like the marrying type." I explained still in shock of the situation.

"I keep telling you that I'm not as…" he paused giving a laugh before continuing "Psychotic as I seem." He sat down next to me.

If I didn't believe that before I believed it now, I mean, the man wanted to get married, to me! had no problem with marrying him and if we could do it now I would, I will gladly become Mrs. Moriarty.

"So, Isis, what will it be?"

"Yes, of course I will marry you, Jim."

"Wonderful!" He said with a smile before taking the ring and slipping it on my finger. The perfect size and cut for my finger, I looked up at Jim a bright smile on my face and I kissed him.

"I love you so much." He said which surprised me, he never said it first it was always me.

"I love you, too." I said getting emotional, tears sneaking to my eyes.

"Have I caught you by surprise?" He asked pushing my hair back.

"Yeah, yeah you have."

"Great, I do love surprising people." He smirked before his lips were on mine again and we went back to what we were doing at first.

* * *

"I gave you my number, I thought you might call." Jim spoke out, his voice echoing around the pool area.

I had just gotten there, picked up by another of Jim's marksmen. He had requested that I be there and after we would go out for some fun. I could only wonder what he had in store for us.

"You sound like a teenage girl, Jim." I giggled silently

He grabbed my hand and led us through the door to where the pool was, we were met with the sight of Sherlock Holmes and his partner John Watson. John, with a huge coat on to cover the bomb strapped on him and Sherlock with a gun in his hand pointed at us.

"Jim Moriarty. Hi." Jim introduced himself, I stayed quiet my eyes trained on the gun pointed at us. I knew if Sherlock even made one move to pull the trigger that Sebastian would take him out clean.

We walked closer to the two, Jim continuing to talk but he stopped me letting go of my hand as he continued to get closer and closer to them.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asked John. He didn't answer until Jim said it was okay for him to speak and he only answered with a slight nod.

"Ah, yes and Johnny boy, I believe you've met the soon to be Mrs. Moriarty, haven't you?" Jim continued

John turned slightly to me and when he recognized me his face showed surprise and confusion while I gave him a smile.

"Hi, John, sorry to meet again under such circumstances, I was going to ask you to go out for a pint again."

"So, this is the boyfriend you were talking about, Moriarty is your…boyfriend?!"

"Well, fiance now but yes John this is him."

"I'm guessing your name isn't Lilly either." He said and I giggled which gave him the answer.

"Take it." Sherlock said holding out a memory stick.

"Oh, the missile plans," Jim took it "Boring, I could have got them anywhere." He threw it into the pool nonchalantly and suddenly John moved running up to Jim putting one arm around his neck trying to hold him.

My gun was out and in my hand pointed at him as soon as he moved; Sherlock looked at me before his eyes looked back at John who was trying to do his best holding a squirming Jim.

He laughs "Good! Very good."

"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up."

"Isn't he sweet? I can see why you like having him around but then people do get so sentimental about their pets. They're so touchingly loyal but, _oops!_" Jim said then grinning as his sniper pointed the laser to Sherlock's forehead.

"You've rather shown your hand there, Doctor Watson. Gotcha!" Jim sings as John lets him go. He brushed his hands down his suit to straighten it "Westwood!" he chuckles.

Jim and Sherlock continue their conversation and I put my gun away convinced that nothing else will happen that will cause me to keep it out and soon Jim is leaving out. I follow behind him going through the door closest to me where luckily I run right into Jim who is standing quietly and I can tell he's thinking hard about something so I stand quietly.

"Do you trust me?" he asks me suddenly

"Yes." I answer quickly

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes." Another quick, truthful answer.

He grabs my hand and we're suddenly back at the pool area where John and Sherlock still are.

Sorry, boys! I'm soooooo changeable!

John grimaces in disbelief and Sherlock keeps his back to Jim, looking up into the gallery.

"It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness." Jim laughs

"You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you but ... everything I have to say has already crossed your mind!

Sherlock turns to face Jim "Probably my answer has crossed yours." He raises the pistol and aims it at him. Jim smiles confidently, with no fear in his expression.

Sherlock slowly lowers the pistol downwards until it's pointing directly at the bomb jacket that was taken off of John. Jim tilts his head, looking a little anxious, as I am too. As Sherlock holds his hand steady, continuing to aim towards the jacket, Jim lifts his head and locks eyes with his Sherlock. Sherlock gazes back at him and Jim begins to smile.

My heart is racing and I'm wondering what exactly will happen next other than Jim and Sherlock's stare down but then suddenly there's music playing and I notice it to be _Staying Alive _by _the Bee Gees', _Jim's ringtone. I told him to change that.

Jim rolls his eyes and sighs "Do you mind if I get that?"

"No, no, please. You've got the rest of your life." Sherlock drawls.

Jim lets go of my hand to answer the phone and I sigh, exasperated, I simply roll my eyes and walk out. I was getting tired of this to die or not to die stuff, either we were dying today or we weren't. I walked back out to the car and got in and I guess Jim decided against dying today because he came walking out the building confident as ever.

He got in and looked over to me "Ready to go, darling?"

"Been ready." I answered as the car began moving.

* * *

**Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?!**

**Anyway, just in case you were wondering _"Is breá liom tú, mo aingeal lómhara."_ in the beginning of the chapter is supposed to be 'I love you, my precious angel.' In Irish but I'm not sure if it's correct or not, darn google translate always fucking things up!**

**Also, no worries we'll see more of Richard soon!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, fav and following!:)**


End file.
